User talk:Neoezekiel
Hey, what's up! Your talk page virginity is mine >:) -- (Talk) ( ) 22:58, 27 November 2007 (UTC) Another Ezekiel! by the way, realized is the American spelling and Jennalee is in Australia (where it's spelt with an s) like the Armour now on your page :P -Ezekiel 00:57, 28 November 2007 (UTC) :A good hex color code for light purple is #cc66ff -- (Talk) ( ) 01:06, 28 November 2007 (UTC) hey there ally :P --[[User:Marin Bloodbane|''Marin]][[User talk:Marin Bloodbane|Bloodbane]] 16:07, 28 November 2007 (UTC) Secret Dwayna Hi! You recently signed up for the GuildWiki "Secret Dwayna" event. By Friday the 19th of December, you should come up with a suitable gift to give to someone else. This gift needs to be given to me before the 19th in order for you to be included in the event, so make sure to get it to me before then. Then, starting on the 20th, I will start redistributing gifts to their recipients. You can find me in-game on the name Heath Shadowcrest, or any other character I may be logged into at the time. In order to find out who the recipient of your gift is, contact me privately either via email (find it on GW:AI under Shadowcrest), or contact me in game. Good luck! :) --Shadowcrest 19:58, 13 December 2008 (UTC) Happy Spring! (please say if I'm repeating myself) O wait, it's your BIRTHDAY! CONGRATUALTIONS!!!! Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 13:45, 9 July 2009 (UTC) :Happy birthday, if I'm repeating myself ' Talk' 18:49, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Poke You haven't been all that talkative ingame :( - how's things? Jennalee 07:00, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Yeah my account got hacked... again -.- so I had to take a hiatus for my sanity. I'll get back to rebuilding yet again. But hey the didn't touch the staff you gave me for Christmas 06' (or was it 07'?) I still love that thing. The guild still calls it Neo's pimp cane lol. Hope to see you on some time. Neoezekiel 12:03, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at '''http://www.guildwiki.org'. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 18:32, December 1, 2010 (UTC)